The Equestria Pokémon adventures
by ricky12k
Summary: AU of my other story tavel of kalos region. In event of following throws Evan towards Equestria but not for only friendship but to explore its landscapes that it haves with his team he will explore and help others takes place right before twilight becoming a princess I explain in details in A/N in first part
1. Ch1 friendly place

The Equestria Pokémon adventures

Ch1 friendly place

A/N before you read this I would tell you this story is been a dream of mine to make one I been inspired by many others who done this type of story before. I would like name few but I rather you try to find them and read their work. Any who story takes place right before twilight becomes a princess few episode before she does become one. That way I could watch few more season 4 episode to catch up. So enjoy the story and let me know what you think and also give me ideas to help me in pm I will promise to represent you in the following chapters and also I am using my oc form travel of kalos region. This is a noncanon to that story so I am using a line up on what current Pokémon he would have on him. Enjoy

In beginning our trainer friend Evan have finally have finish his adventures through unova his home region. He would at least had his fun traveling and meeting new and really cool Pokémon to the point of his mother upgrading his unvoa pokedex. Evan is just a 13 year old kid who looks a lot like a 16 year old skinny but does have some kind of muscle he spots a green and lime green stripe jacket some grey jeans brown hiking boots and a black fedora with a red stripe black and red backpack with a red explorers bag and green fine styler which he is in learning how to use one but he is not a ranger just planning if he wants to be one or not. But anyways Thanks to bill and others in the pc making had made a beta pc pokedex mod. That way a trainer who beat the champion or been top of all contests may be able to use pc without actually needed to be in front of a pc as long as they promise to not use it in battles and for that case the pc mod would shut down when a Pokémon battle is going down. So there won't be any cheaters out in battle. Evan who is lucky to have this upgrade because his parents are professors and he agrees to beta test it with others. His mom works with Jupiter for the kicks of it and his father working to find out what makes a shiny Pokémon a shiny in which he have his childhood friend a shiny lucario named Lu.

Evan is really happy for it and so does his best friend in the whole world his umbreon Rio. They had been through many different and odd misadventures while in unvoa. From some thieves thinking that could steal stuff from them to old and abandon bridge falling apart. No matter what they would stay as friends.

Besides having Rio as his Pokémon/greatest friend. He has gotten three starters instead of usual one starter. Because one starter is from kalos and professor there wanted to give him one as invitation to kalos whenever he is ready to head over there and other starter is from his own mother. So three are snivy aka snakey this one a special one since team rocket did an experiment on him which he could change genders at will. Fennekin aka amber she tried to pretend to be a male but in reality she was discovered by Evan to be faking her real gender. But all he wanted was a chespin for he thought he doesn't need any fire types on him right now at the moment but amber made him change his mind. Finally a samurott aka Sammy his mother's starter Pokémon. She gave up on being a trainer all together to becoming a professor and seeing that Sammy miss exploring and really bored hanging around the lab she just handed over her to Evan to which the samurott was happy to be with him because she always treats Evan as one of her own little oshawott but she doesn't have any babies yet.

But back to the case here Evan could be able to talk to Pokémon because of a condition that a mad man gave him a syringe of his umbreon blood into his system which meaning he got his umbreon's DNA inside of him and thanks to that he begins being a bit scared of becoming one which he would always say that he hope to not grow a ears of one even though he has a umbreon style jacket with fake ears included. Irony is always his case in being. After all with his ability he had gained three legendries to come with him one is female victini that always calls him dad and other two are latias latios. He not so sure why they want to go with him besides the life debt that he saves them from harm's way. No need to explain!

Now all that is in the past his curtain team are latios and latias Rio Amber who now a beautiful delphox victini who her name now is firespirit. He is now in castelia city waiting for ship to take him whatever region he wants to go to. Maybe kalos for professor help on mega evolutions which he gave him the mega ring to evolve the Pokémon that have mega evolutions or johto to get his dream Pokémon lugia or hoenn for one reason you already know. Bored about his ship being late and bored that he not in the regions he is thinking of going to. He just talking to his friend about the TV shows he seen a while ago. So after this small talk he finally saw the ship that leads him to adventure to a new region. But we know that won't lead him to the region he wants to head off to. As suddenly a figure appeared in the sky shape of a legendary he thought he wouldn't even see in his life time. Arceus alpha Pokémon the creator any name for god Pokémon that create this world that we live in. Evan have just been in awe on how he doing here along with his buddy and everyone else. Soon like that everyone see him and ran way or toward danger and soon to be trouble.

"Ummm Evan we got to check out arceus right now. Something tells me that he looking for someone and I am sure it might be someone around here or us or heck I don't even know" said Rio with bit worry. "I would agree with that but still for now I got to put you in your ball for bit… I know you hate it but it for your safety." Said his friend Evan. As soon as he put Rio in his pokeball he pulls out latios pokeball out and throws it in the air. O if you asked no one is even caring to paid attention to a kid who have a legendary with him as another one is right in front of them. "So you have called me Evan so beat it what seem to be going on right now?" latios asked. "Arceus is the matter latios my old boy" answered Evan trying to do a British accent "seriously now is time to pull jok…" latios was going say something if Evan haven't interrupted him by pointing out at the alpha Pokémon.

So latios went silent and lowered down for Evan to hop on and took off to the alpha Pokémon. Soon as they got neared to him Arceus started to fly away. "What the heck I just want to talk arceus I don't want to catch you!" Yelled Evan but that yelling made him go even faster. Evan kept on after him pushing latios to go to its limit to find out what arceus wanted in the city.

Then arceus disappeared quicky as it sure it hit light speed. "What the heck is going on did he just disappeared?" said both Evan and latios. As soon with that a portal that look like a black hole appeared right where arceus disappeared. "O man I think ether we enter or we just leave" said latios because even silent tough guys can get scared. "Agreed latios lets head on home now" Evan said and latios had turned around but as soon they were to go on forward arceus appeared scaring both of them senseless towards the portal. So they fell through the portal and fade to darkness. Screaming well mostly Evan has been the reactions to them. Latios in the other hand was trying to get back to where they enter the portal but it closed soon as so leave them to total darkness. All hope for them seem lost but as they said there always light at the end of the tunnel. Which then spits them out to a land of colors and peacefulness that land is equestria.


	2. Ch2 let's make peace and RUN!

The Equestria Pokémon adventures

Ch 2 let's make peace and RUN!

A/N if you get the pokedex pc mod thing it from Pokémon tower defense.

Canterlot, The city of many waterfalls and rivers running through it and the city of the princesses and its royal and famous ponies.

At the moment the town is having it normal timed rain shower and its dawn…. Ish. And we see here that Luna is writing in her old journal that twilight had found while in the royal library. What she is writing is about her normal but boring day in night court. But also her secrets that she can't tell anyone but her sister celestia and twilight but she did originally told rarity once though she could trust rarity not to tell anyone her secrets but that one time she told her a secret and she later couldn't hold it in and spilled the beans about her secret and almost got into trouble. Like the saying everypony said to her never trust a gossiper or trouble may start brewing badly. But now she might as well ether take a nap or read something before she takes a nap aka her sleep since her a night princess. Anyways she was almost done till her sister Tia had sent a guard to go get her for a little meeting about twilight's destiny. She is a little upset about it not ruling the whole equestria as her sister promise to let her when the ponies trust her again. But at least she could sneak into ponies dreams and help them dubbing her as the princess of night and dreams.

So back to Evan who floating in the air and seeing the place beauty and raining pouring on him and latios. They were in awe about this place and much to Evan's delight he wants to find out where is been send to and what is new and unknown about the place or even a secret region that he landed on to. Only thing it is reminding him that the region look a lot like kalos and hoenn regions mixed together. But that just a guess not full on answer to his questionable mind. "Evan I think we should get to ground now I am getting tired of holding you and I afraid we both might fall if I don't get a bit of rest you know." Latios told him looking a bit weak from flying after Acreus. "Sure my friend we shall land now I return you into your ball and let out my best friend out. So let's do this!" Evan said and so they head towards the land they are heading into. But what they don't know is someone is watching them like a hawk and he or she doesn't like what they are seeing at ALL! So after latios reach to the ground, Evan grabs latios's pokeball and returned him back into his ball so he could rest and pulled out his umbreon's pokeball and let him out. So after long explaining about where in the heck they are in and what happen to the alpha Pokémon they both agree to find a town and learn where they are at and figure out a ride home or to any region that Evan is thinking he going to be at for his next adventure.

Meanwhile with twilight and mane six and spike of course can't forget her number one assistant are at canterlot café for coffee (just for the record everypony agreed to not let pinkie drink any coffee with too much surge and sweet for a safe reason that all of us already know since she is the party animal.) everyone but rainbow dash and fluttershy was present. Rarity was thinking about an outfit to fit for this bad rain. Pinkie is well being pinkie. Spike is reading a comic book he bought with his own bits. Applejack is pretty much fallen asleep bored by rarity and finally twilight is well being twilight reading a book of spell to practice on somepony. Twilight wasn't brought by her teacher celestia for important thing that going to happen. But she came here because she wanted to visit her mentor with friends and spike. Now twilight was about to close the book till rainbow crashed into her by not looking where she going.

"TWILIGHT YOU GOT TOO BELIEVE ME ON THIS ONE I JUST SAW THIS WEIRD MONSTER ON SOME KIND OF DRAGON OF SOME SORT…" rainbow dash was going finish if wasn't for Aj being freaked out by her loud mouth. "AAAhhh gosh darn it rainbow why don't y'all see I am trying to sleep till y'all saying bout this freakish monster thing creeping on every topic!" Aj yelled "Sorry about that applejack but rainbow continue quietly because we can't freak out everypony around here. Besides I am interested on what you saying but what is about this monster look like?" Asked twilight "Well only thing I could see is the dragon he is riding on is blue and white that all i saw but fluttershy was busy on her animal watch with crusaders and I tried to tell her but I freaked them out really badly and it wasn't a prank this time it was for real. PLEASE you got to believe me" rainbow said to the group in hope that this time they would believe her.

"WEllRAINBOWIDONTKNOWWHATYOUTALKINGABOUTBUTIFTHISMONSTERISFRIENDLY I WOULD THROW IT AN PARTY!" yelled the happy go lucky pinkie. "Well well darling I should say I would believe you but I can't now daring I am as you see at the moment busy on working a new clothing line right now but if others believe so do i." said rarity. "Gash girl I guess I would believe you for now but it better not be your tricks. And if it is then there won't be any of my apple cider for you my friend." Said an angry and sleepy applejack "O alright I believe you but are you sure this is what you claim to see rd?" asked twilight. "Yea I did I really did and thank you guys you are truly the best friends I ever had in a life time." Said a happy and a relieved rainbow dash.

Now we are on with our two best friends on their way to find a town or city or someplace to at least get contact with someone for help. Evan is known to be an adventurer and an explorer with the traits that he have he not so easily bored but on the other hand Rio is now sleeping in his backpack because well he bored that's all and a bit hungry. Evan had found a mountain top and climbed it now he is towards the tip point of the mountain top. "Well wake up Rio we going get a view and maybe I might get us and our team something to eat since your been bugging on how freaking hungry you are been on this whole new journey that arcuse send us to." Said a non-tired out explorer. So now Rio is up and Adam on the excitement of food and a view. "ALLLLLLLLLRIGHT! I am starved let us make it now so I can eat something and care some more about this trip you been claiming we are in. said a semi sarcastic umbreon. But instead of food they are going to eat they are going to get a surprise….. When they make it to the top they both saw what they though was kalos. Canterlot is what they are seeing now. "Whoa! What is this kalos?" they both said the same thing. But then Evan spot what looks like a flying type above them but it heading towards them at high speed. "Rio I think we should run! So hold on!" yelled out Evan scared for his life and life of his umbreon so they head down the mountain till an orange color ponya pop out of nowhere with a yellow looking ponya with wings. "O crud a hoard run to the otherside!" called out his umbreon. Evan listen what advice his umbreon gave him till he forget that he on a mountain and fell off of it hurting him and his umbreon and landing into a bush. With the last light and energy he blacked out.


	3. Ch3 meet the ponies

The equestria Pokémon adventures

Ch3 Meet the ponies

Most likely Evan would be dead by the fall he took but he hasn't died yet no not yet he is too important to this chapter of our story. So few minutes later he started to open his eyes to see that he is in a bush with his umbreon on his head now. He tried to get up but he felt he couldn't move like he in some kind of psychic trap. Soon after he and Rio started to float in the air and stood there to see who doing this are ponytas! "Well you were right rainbow this monster is weirdly creepy with a cat like monster on its head" said the purple ponyta to the flying blue ponyta now name rainbow. "OF COURSE I AM RIGHT! I am telling the truth but where is that blue dragon go?" said rainbow while she scratch her head. "Omgiamhappytoseeanewfriendwellmonsterfriendmynameispinkiepieandilovetoparty!" said the pink ponyta now named pinkie pie. "Ugh what ugly outfit this won't really do now. As soon as my friend twilight let you down and if your friendly at least let me create an outfit you might love darling. O excuse our manners since you know half our names well part of our names my name is rarity and this orange pony here is my friend applejack and one who hiding behind her is our really shy friend futtershy and the dragon on my friend back is name spike" said the beautiful white pony now name rarity. "Ok I will talk to all you guys if you would let me down gently please?" asked Evan who kind of scared of rainbow.

Twilight nodded and let down the Pokémon trainer/explorer. After Evan got up to his feet, Rio finally woke up from his apparently "nap"

"O wows my head what the heck…. Evan are we doomed?" asked the umbreon of course no one well except for Evan, pinkie, and futtershy (don't ask about pinkie remember the rules) could understand him only thing they here is "umbreon bre umbre breon umbr?" "Nope not close but we are getting on to the good hand of things. Why don't you keep quite while I talk things out for now? O and I think futtershy that your name right yellow ponyta? Wants to look up close to you because I can tell it by her eyes." Said Evan. Then the umbreon nodded and hopped off of him and walk towards the still scared but calm and quite shy pony.

"We are ponies or pony for one of us and my full name is twilight sparkle mister….?" Said twilight sparkle who is now asking for his name. "Name is Evan and that there cat like thing is my umbreon nicknamed Rio. O don't worry futtershy he is really gentle to others unless I am about to be attacked." Said Evan while giving a cold stare at rainbow at his last sentence. "Ok Ok OK now we got the naming down what are you doing here and what are your plans!" Yelled the angry rainbow dash. So as soon before Evan was going to answer a really loud booming sound came along and they all felt the shockwave hit them. Then appeared the figure that made Evan smiled so much that the figure is in shape of his dream Pokémon…. Lugia the diving Pokémon.

"O my goodness that's that's lugia! It my dream Pokémon o man Rio we got to get that lugia because it harming this poor city plus I suspect someone or thing made it so very mad that it attacking the city here!" said the worried trainer about the lives at stake and how it might look like it might be injured or something. "Umm rainbow dash is that the dragon you were talking about? Because y'all think we should stop it and him?" said the questing applejack. Everyone agree till rainbow dash stop them all. "GUYS THIS IS NOT THE DRAGON I SEE! Sorry about yelling but dragon I see is small and this one is big. But still I want to say we let him go and him to protect others ponies!" Applejack smile and see that she is telling the truth since AJ is basically a living lie detector.

But as soon they turn to Evan. He was started heading towards the lugia ready to reason it. He rather didn't battle it not till the lugia pulls the first attack he rather does the reason part first before going head on to battle. That way he could learn what his enemy's strong points and weak points and what kind of type is it but Evan knew lugia is a psychic and flying type. So when he is closer to the war zone area he grab latias and latios and Amber poke balls and threw them in the air and all three came out to help him. Latias and latios said nothing because they could know that something is terribly wrong but as for amber she only asked what is going on around here and where the heck are we Evan? (Just imagine a female Russian ascent that how I always think what amber would sound like well mostly in my dreams of course.)

Evan explains quickly on how the team must do on their jobs latias and amber go together to find anypony trap in any of the destroyed part of this city. Latios Rio goes on with Evan to chat and calm the crazy lugia down. So latias lower down for amber to climb on her back and latios does the same for Rio and Evan. So they were off to help others and they must not fail because the old saying most well known in movies is failure is not an option.

Latios started fly fast as he could to the lugia and stop right in front of a building's rooftop. Evan climbs down off of latios and Rio decided to stay on him. So Evan calmly walks towards the lugia. But the lugia got a fright that he almost took out Evan with hydro pump. Luckily latios with his own psychic powers move Evan out the way before harm had hit him. So Evan didn't want to attack now not yet he hasn't yet reason with it. "Ok lugia lucky for you I don't hate you enough to attack you. Soooooo what are you harming these ummm ponies?" asked Evan hoping that lugia might not hurt him because he in reality he don't really want to battle his dream Pokémon unlike others who would do that if they willing to do it. "Who dares question me…. O just a normal human with a latios? Ok human I am sorry I will leave them be but I have no idea on how to get home to my caves." Said the powerful lugia "It alright but trust me I will find a way to get us home I promise you I really do because I am stuck here. So will you go with me?" asked Evan who pulled out an ultraball and hoping the lugia won't hurt him or anyone else. "You seem to tell the truth but I am not sure if I should put my trust in a human but if you insisted I go with you to find home then I shall be your Pokémon till you bring me home. But that not all I must say you're might be bit powerful enough to not attack me and catch me. Instead you reason with me unlike most humans that would attack me for no reason but to catch me so that is the only reason I am going with you. So let's be it. Now catch me human." Order lugia Evan done his fan boy scream and throws his ultraball at lugia and it hits it on its head and catchers lugia and the ball landed in front of his boots. It shakes two times then stops. "YEAH! I DONE IT! I CHAUGHT A LUGIA, MY DREAM POKEMON. NOW ONE PART MY DREAM IS COMPLETE NEXT WILL BE EXPLORING!" yelled out the really happy as pinkie pie Evan who finally done his dream to befriend and catch a lugia. But there still one thing he needs to do….. Explain himself about who he is and how he got here.


	4. Ch4 I got a lot of explaining to do

The equestria Pokémon adventures

Ch 4 I got a lot of explaining to do

A/n doing school work not going to update this much but enjoy it.

Canterlot the city of waterfall and royal capital is now in ruins….. Well part of it was in ruins but half part which is the castle is still stands in these times of destroyed city. Now on a roof our hero or should I say the guy who just went head on to catch his dream Pokémon is now on the roof waiting for latias to come back along with amber who is riding on her. Evan is been thinking of what the heck is he going to explain himself about this mess that lugia had made and to explain himself as well and yeah that might seem scary enough but we know this isn't scary at all (O and if you are asking why am I breaking the fourth wall a lot on this story? Because deadpool and pinkie taught me ok let's just continue this story)

Soon twilight and her friends had found him on the roof thanks to rainbow and fluttershy. "Well I am guessing that you somehow made this tall dragon disappeared but how?" asked twilight who is confused. "Well I tell ya later rig…" Evan was going to finish but we all know rainbow dash finally saw the blue dragon that she was talking about. " Guys this is it this is the dragon that Evan was riding on but how did he turn into a big dragon or I don't know I am not egghead like twilight here you guys know that!" said rainbow dash who also as confused as twilight. "Well I was trying to say something and that crazy burst of yours interrupted what I am trying to explain here rainbow." Said Evan

But then suddenly spike burp out a scroll that princess Celestia had send for twilight to know what is going on out there. And here what it reads

Twilight I was in a meeting till I heard some of my ponies screaming about a big dragon and then later some of them said they saw a smaller one going head on towards it with something on it. They gave bit detail of it which sounds not so good. The other dragon with whatever riding on it must have known what was going on and might have been there to stop this big dragon. Before I thought it was spike again. Because he had turned into a big dragon but with greed and rage and I thought he was the dragon everypony was talking about before some of my subjects told me what it looked like. But for now I could tell somewhat after I was writing this that you might be next to this creature. Now may I ask you? That for you to bring him to my throne room so that I could thank it for helping protecting my city and my little ponies because after all he might seem nice enough to not hurt anypony now after all.

From your teacher

Princess Celestia.

Twilight then turn the paper to the other side of it and written quickly that she was right about being next to the creature and would bring him and he was going to explain who he is and his name and to not write back since she is on her way. "Ok I knew this might happen but I am still waiting for my rest of my team here." Said Evan but after he said that latias and amber appeared tired but happy to help others….. Well tried to since they are afraid of them. So after Evan introduce them. He started to follow twilight along with his team right behind him with Rio under his fedora and amber right next to him smiling.

So meanwhile few minutes before Evan had caught his dream Pokémon. Luna who was overhearing that the events in her city are underway that she had seen some of it in a window in the meeting room. She quickly writes this down in her journal so she wouldn't forget this event happening right now and as soon it was over she stop writing but at the same time celestia had also stop writing alongside with her. Celestia uses her magic to send the letter towards her favorite student and element of magic twilight sparkle. After all it is the best to do that since luna kind of knows celestia been sending her random task left to right back and forward side to side… you get the idea what luna is thinking. Of course twilight could handle herself but she still wishes that she would be the whole ruler of equestria. But that would be wish she would hope that happen one of these days.

But for now she is in the throne room along with Tia waiting on for this creature that is supposed to be here any minute but she is wondering why did he chose to help protect them?

Back with the group amber was next to twilight talking about spells and magic stuff that most of you might not get it unless you understand the rules of magic and spells. Rainbow dash was napping on latios's back because she wanted to and latios had seen her being tired out from flying for the moment being and offered to let her rest on his back. Rio is still under Evan's fedora asleep. Evan who kind of bored now since he wants to explore the city and see its beauty before it got attack by lugia but had to go meet some princess instead not that he is complaining about it. Rio in the meantime wants to find a way home so he could watch his detective shows on TV because he could tell this place is in the middle times era. Finally after a 5 minute walk they had made it to the throne room and of course there were 4 guards at the door because of what lugia had done. And as for me I got to stop mentioning lugia to much because it is getting a bit annoying right now to me.

The guards had just stood there waiting on for at least two of them could go somewhere else while other two stays at the door. As twilight move slowly towards the door the two guards open the door and the rest of the group follow Twi through the door along with other two guards following behind them. So that way they could block the door because of Evan being there. As soon as everypony is in the room Celestia was sitting on her throne and was happy to see her student and everyone was taking a bow to the princess. "Ah Twilight sparkle! It's good to see my student fine and well and I was right Luna! That there must be the creature that everypony was been telling me about. So please twilight step aside while I give my thanks to him." said Celestia. So then the others and twilight had move aside to let Celestia go through to stand in front of Evan "My thanks to you creature who I want to know your name right now." Celestia said. Evan smiled and told his name along with his partner in his fedora "I see interesting names here. Mister Evan as you could see I am princess Celestia and that there next to me is my little sis name Luna but sometimes I call her lulu and she calls me Tia." Luna started to blush after what her sister said to him. "But that not the point right now I am going to ask is what are you doing here and what other creatures did you bring here? Other than that you're more than welcome to stay here till I figure out what we should do with you."

Evan started to think about what he should say to the princesses. He thought about what he should and not supposed to say. Then after all the thinking of what to do he finally decide what is best to explain his situation. "Well princess Celestia I would like to say I am honor to meet you and that I could tell you what I know about what is going on. First off I don't know how I got here I just fell through a portal that was made to look like some black hole. Second these monster or creatures that you are talking about are called Pokémon. And finally to answer twilight's question about how they disappeared and my blue dragon which rainbow had called is name latios and how he reappeared because of this item I am going bring out." said Evan as he brought out Rio's pokeball (ultraball) and aimed it at Rio. All Evan did was to say this phrase that we all know Return. As soon he said that the umbreon is returned back to his pokeball which shocked everyone in the room. Evan smiled and thrown Rio out of his pokeball and Rio had come back from his pokeball.

"Amazing how he could be able to fit in that ball and come back out!" twilight said with her curious mind asking many questions to ask Evan. So to make things bit short and sweet Evan explained his world in his own way of explaining it. Once everyone in the room gets it then he brought out everyone pokeball except Rio's and returned them back into their right pokeballs. When that was over Evan notice Luna being mostly quite throughout the talks. Evan walked up to her and decided to talk to her. "Hey you been quite is something bothering you because I could see something is." Said Evan. Luna looked at him and told him that she was alright just that this morning was pretty crazy. So Evan knew her name means moon in Spanish or another language he kind of knows. "Hey Luna my umbreon evolution is by friendship in nighttime setting and I was thinking he should hang around with you to keep you company for now. I won't take no for an answer and I let him be under your command for just few days or so I say I want him back." So Luna thought about it for a while and nods at him "of course the creature of the night might be a good idea Evan so where is this umbreon that you speak of?" Asked Luna. But as soon she said that Rio appeared and heard them talk about him hanging out with the princess of the night.

So Rio walk next to Luna side and hopped on her back. "I see he likes me well Rio we would be good friends as long you listen what I told you to do Rio." Rio smiled "no problem Luna I will try!" said Rio but Luna couldn't understand him only hearing umb umbreon umbree. Bit later Evan was in a guest room sitting on the bed waiting on for what celestia is going to have him do. So he put his whole body onto the bed and took nap just to rest his eyes and save his energy.


	5. Ch5 i finally get to explore!

The Equestria Pokémon adventures

Ch5 I finally get to explore!

When we last left our little buddy here he had explain how his world works and been thanked by Celestia for saving her city because of his desire to catch a freaking lugia!... Sorry sorry I overacted didn't I? Well in that case let's eat!…. Sorry again this is not that restaurant everyone afraid of going to and I should shut up now? *gets hit by a baseball bat*

So Evan woke up by amber who is now was sleeping next to him as usual. For it is time for them to talk to celestia anyways, which amber reminded him. Evan got up and change his jacket to his favorite childhood jacket his umbreon styled jacked with fake ears included which is ironic since he did said once that he hoped that he won't grow ears of one since with the DNA problem and his slow transformation towards a umbreon. But again it is ironic. So after he gets changed and he didn't really have any clean shirt or pants he had to stick with his yellow undershirt and black pants with his brown hiking boots. And hope rarity could help him. So after getting ready amber and Evan started walking to the door and came open was one of the guards who told them that celestia would meet them in the garden after they get something to eat.

After all it's not polite to talk to a ruler without eating anything.

So Evan and amber was led to the dining area of the castle and so far Evan is enjoying himself but we all know that what makes him really enjoy himself more if he would explore the town but he knows that there important things he needs to get down first. Since they are in the land of ponies they know that they don't eat meat or stuff that is connected to meat. So Evan was glad he got pancakes and amber just asked for twigs which Evan had to explain about her diet. After eating the guards lead them to Celestia who is waiting on for them.

About a 6 minutes' walk later they were at garden area and the guards open the door for both of them to enter forward. But Evan felt he was missing someone. Then he remembers that he gave his umbreon to Luna to hang out with the princess of the night. I am sure of it he would miss having his best friend with him.

"Ah Evan I am glad to see you here," said Celestia "after thinking about what I should do with you. I think that you might want go down Ponyville to help out others over there for a while then I want you come back here to do other things here as well. I noticed that some of my ponies might not trust you. So I got send at least someone that will be partnering you whole time while you're here in our kingdom. So till I find someone who would be with you while you're here I should suggest you should get use to somepony here." Evan now has a few jobs that need to get done. Firstly he must gain trust down in Ponyville. Second he also had to gain some trust here in Canterlot which can't be too hard since he had saved the city from wrath of lugia. And finally before he gets to head off towards the next town for his adventure he wants to explore this city first so he would at least have a map of the area of canterlot in his head. But he also had to find a way home it's not like he would stay here. He knows he don't belong here but he is happy to help others as long as the others don't hurt him or his team.

"Righty celesty if you let me call you that? Besides that I just want explore your city of yours before I get going. I am an explorer and that is my job so would you let me?" said Evan Celestia thought about it for the moment and then she remember that she forgot to mention that to her ponies about their hero of the kingdom. So this is perfect opportunity to introduce him.

"Alright Evan first off I don't think lulu would like it if you give me a nickname and same goes for my student. But yes I will let you go and explore my city under one condition that I shall introduce my little ponies to the hero that protected them."

Evan wanted to say no because he didn't cared about fame he just care about his team, wild Pokémon, friends and families, and his own life that ahead of him. But then again it would help him gain a bit of trust with them so it would make his job in Canterlot easier after he is done stuff at Ponyville. So Evan smiled and nodded his head.

This is the first step of getting home is to get honest trust

2 hours later to noon

Celestia is at her high court standing next to her is twilight and her friends. Evan was with Luna and Rio behind the door leading up to steps to the high court. Luna and Rio had a lot of fun together.

Rio having to watch Luna making the night skies makes him felt at peace but also bit at home. Luna enjoys how Rio is keeping secrets even if she didn't know that Evan can speak to Pokémon along with fluttershy and pinkie pie (again we don't question pinkie's logic) though she can trust Rio since he is really trustworthy. Luna and Rio seem to have a good connection.

"Well Evan I am happy for you send out your umbreon to help me with my duties and he is pretty good and loyal pet to have around with you!" said Luna with the royal canterlot voice! "Ummmmmm you don't need to yell!" Evan said while rubbing his ears alongside with his umbreon.

"Oops sorry I was excited to see how they would reacted to you. After this I might want to go with you to Ponyville just to help you out. I know my sister might not let me go since I got work here to do but hey I want help out." Evan was smiling to himself because Luna reminded him as himself when he was 10 and didn't received his Pokémon about 3 years. But later after 3 years past when he finally gets his first and second partners and his mother's own starter when she was a trainer before deciding to be a professor.

As soon Evan was going to say something important to Luna a guard interrupt and told Evan that it is time for him to get moving for the surprise that everyone is going to see. And the fact that he been paid to say the word surprised from pinkie and rainbow dash.

Evan then head to the opened door with his umbreon on his shoulders and Luna following right behind them. Evan was bit nervous on what they would react to him. But then he thought of it. He could just hop on latios and just maybe fly around or some other plan but then again he thinks too much and it hurts his head a lot.

So he was walking up the final steps and Evan had heard what celestia said about him. "After what happen he had help you most of all. You might say I done it but I myself didn't done anything to react that fast besides writing a letter to my student to stop this creature but it was over as I got to the next sentence. Which cause me to rewrite my letter…. But so this person you're going to see is your true hero of Canterlot and to the royal crown!"

Mostly everyone in Evan mind was cheering. Again Evan doesn't like the fame but Rio other hand don't mind about the attention. They walk next to celestia and o boy look at the attention they gained some of them look bit scared but rest were just happy about these hero and only two ponies don't think he is the true hero. "Now I know most of you aren't the trusting type to him of course not to me but remember the mistake I heard about my sister on that night were we celebrate remembrance of nightmare moon? I don't like it when someone isn't friendly to others. I don't mind about getting attention but at times like this I rather have somepony else get attention most of the time. So he is also going to tour the city and I rather not hear any of my ponies harming him." celestia had now finished her speech and everyone continue to cheer for Evan.

Evan smiled about this and he took out latias's pokeball and throws it to release latias. The eon Pokémon smiled a little and lowered herself to let Evan hopped on her back and they had flied off to the city. But Evan forgot about Rio….. O well at least Rio have Luna to care for him.

The city itself was beautiful for Evan the colors blend on how the city feels and looks like the true royal kingdom.

Frist off Evan saw some historic buildings that he loved to learn about. Latias smelled something sweet and jolted off to the place were that sweet smell is coming from. O Evan almost fell off but he hangs on to latias and tried to stop her from crashing into something. After which they are at a bakery and the baker was surprise to see them here that fast and he was a bit scared of the red dragon that was there. But he didn't felt afraid anymore the feeling of quietness was replaced by gladness. "Ah I am really feeling good to see you and your may I say it? Cute dragon after all that I guess she smelt the sweet aroma of my bakery." Said the baker "Yeah I guess I get whatever she wanted here because I don't understand what she wants right now" Evan had told the baker

The baker smiled and hand over some leftover cookies filled with vanilla frosting. Evan was about say he was going find a way to pay him but the baker said to him that it alright it is free for now. Evan and latias ate two pieces of the cookies and would save some for the others.

After all it isn't nice to eat all those sweets without being sweet to others which the fact here is the second step to get him home.

Evan had fun exploring and looking at the buildings. He had his fedora cleaned by a friendly citizen and he lets some smaller ponies aka kids play with latias. His time in town had made the ponies feel calmer now after he had been declared the hero of the city. Some ponies however don't believe him and about 30 of them then ask him if you are the true hero where is this big blue and white dragon? So Evan led the ponies away from the city so that they don't get hurt and he took out lugia's pokeball and send out lugia and now 30 ponies believed him.

FEW HOURS LATER

It was getting to the evening and Evan was playing checkers with Rio. They miss playing video games but in a place that looks like they are stuck in the middle ages they got to do with what they have for fun. Rio was winning this game and after catching five checker pieces, Evan flipped the table and said that he always wanted to do that and he don't care he lose to his best friend in the world.

So then rarity came into the room with measuring tape and drawing paper

"So there you are darling. I was looking all over for you in this castle. You know you couldn't keep a girl waiting like this but I suppose you were bored at the moment of time. So Evan I think I need to get your measurements to help you with your outfit. Might take 15 minutes or so." After she said all that she gently places the papers with her magic on the table. Evan got up from his seat and then rarity ask why is another table been flipped but she noticed the checker board and stop asking right away.

After getting Evan measurements rarity get to work. After all a girl like her must get work right now if she is going to be finishing her big project while Evan starts another game of checkers but against with his "apparently daughter" firespirit and Rio was watching the sunset.

Meanwhile

Celestia and luna had been working on their conclusion with Evan being watched under by somepony. Their choices were twilight's brother shining armor. But he declined since he is busier at the crystal empire then to watch over some weird new creature form another universe but he might think it over since he likes si-fi stuff and other things too. Flash sentry was considered but he was a new guard and putting a new guard in a position like this won't work out like planed. Then goes one of luna's personal guards but they rather liked their jobs than being with a creature they don't know if they would trust.

After all the bugging luna had given to her sister tia. she wanted her to settled down but she that type of pony that might not take no for an answer. So she finally said it that luna under a disguise called Nightwing would watch over him. Nightwing would be a Pegasus since it would fit better with the name and she would stay same color as luna but bit brighter than luna so that way she won't be noticed that easy than expected.

But I know you're going to be asking about this and I tell ya why.

Luna wanted to learn as much about Pokémon as it seems interesting job being a trainer. Even if she is the princess of the night and dreams she wanted something to happen to her. After her dreams of being the full ruler of Equestria had been shattered in front of her thanks to celestia or as someponies calls her Trollestia. But then thanks to Evan appearing out of nowhere and having his pet umbreon hang out with her. She would wish to be a Pokémon trainer instead of being a princess. But it would make her sister sad alongside with twilight. So she has to decide what she wants to do in her immortal life. Her choice is clear and that is to be given up the title of night princess/dream princess and become a trainer or don't and always get reminded why she not a full ruler to Equestria.

Evan in meantime watched rarity finished her work and he takes a look to see which one look bit good on him. Yeah he not that picky just likes rarity. So that means he don't care what he wears but he don't like any of the designs except for one which is pretty cool. the one as he described it as a city life hipster which he don't mind being called a hipster but he not really a hipster Evan just like wearing clothes that people called hipster outfit.

The outfit itself is black shirt with vest design with v pattern top of the v is red and lower part is purple. Next part is his hat looks like his current hat but bit more flat out but it still same color scheme black and a red stripe. His pants is purely white but with a brighter looking stripe at the bottom where his foot is at. His shoes are the same but they are blue. He had been given a red journalist bag. As for the finishing part of his outfit he looked like he would be wearing a purple scarf. Evan asked "well why you have so much purple in it? Not that I am complaining just a question that is all rarity." rarity noticed it and then facehoofed herself. "O my goodness I am so sorry I was over thinking of the colors that I didn't ask what colors would you like it to be in it. Besides purple part represents my hair and white pants represents my body after all." Evan heard about this and got bit creep out but he don't hate it he loved it but he just wants to know why is it being too much purple. So he told rarity that he loved this outfit but he wants another one in case of something happens. So he told her about making another one in case. Anyhow Evan was in his bedroom waiting on for someone in this case somepony which he got to get use to using their words at least. But that pony was luna. "O hey luna I didn't see you were coming I was been told that someo…. Excuse me somepony was post to be here and I see it was you." Said Evan. Luna kind of blushed and then said "Yeah anyways is Rio around because I got a lot to tell him now. O good news celestia found a somepony that would go with you. And that somepony is me."

Evan was shock about this. A princess of the night is becoming his partner but why she wants to go with him? Besides doesn't she have duties to attend to and have the night sky to care for? "O I see your surprise by the events and I guess I can't blame you if I were in your shoes. But real reason I am going with you is that I would like to learn under your wings to be a as you called it Pokémon trainer. You see that after you let your umbreon hang out with me. I looked into his dreams and I saw how happy he was with you on your misadventures through a region called unova region and that friendship is what I want to feel as well."

Evan had been shocked even more. A princess asking him to teach her about Pokémon training I guess she wants her own umbreon that might be it or something else?

"Alright luna I will help you learn about training Pokémon. But I don't know if it really what you want or that you want your own umbreon but I will help out as much as I can. So we start teaching tomorrow morning but I know you're not a morning person and I am not one too. but we both know you need to train. I got a princess to teach. So we will work on the basics then we will work on traveling to other cities and towns and will learn about history of my world."

Luna was happy and gave Evan a hug and left him alone with his delphox amber that came out as soon she took Rio's pokeball and left the room. Evan smiled as soon the sunsets alongside with amber.

Things are going to be sweet as long as he keeps his honest truth with him. But most important that he must work with his team and get home safe.


End file.
